


What dogs do to wolves

by TheLadyClegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyClegane/pseuds/TheLadyClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, one-shot. Sansa is still trapped in King's Landing, a hostage forgotten by everyone in the Red Keep... but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What dogs do to wolves

Sansa's fifteen nameday went unremarked at the Red Keep, as her last three namedays had. It did not matter to Sansa anymore. Everyday she thanked the old gods and the new that Joffrey and the whole court payed less and less attention to her as days passed by. To be ignored and forgotten was such a treasure to Sansa, that she tried her best to stay at her chambers, only leaving when commanded.  
  
The last years had been hard, but she had come to realize there was nothing left to hurt her anymore. A piece of her had died everyday since her father lost his head at Baelor's sept. When she was younger, still betrothed to Joffrey, she had dreamed her brother Robb would come to rescue her, after he had defeated every Lannister force in the field. But now her brother was dead as well, murdered at the Red Wedding along with her mother and many good men. Arya had been lost since before father died, and Bran and Rickon had been killed by her father's guard, Theon Greyjoy. Winterfell, burned and sacked, and held for a short period of time by the Boltons, those who betrayed her family's trust, before King Stannis confronted them. And when winter finally took grip of the Seven Kingdoms, no more ravens came from Winterfell. The high lords of the north claimed some sort of ancient monsters had crossed the Wall, killing everything before them. Some of them even said Lord Stannis was still fighting them. The queen and Joffrey believed it a lie, made up by the northeners to distract the king as they planned a new rebellion. Joffrey boasted he would personally lead an army to the North, to kill the treacherous northeners and sow the ruins with salt, so that Winterfell and the whole north might never rise again.  
  
_I hope he does_ , thought Sansa, burying her head in her pillow. _I hope he dies trying_. The North has never been kind with those who attempted to attack it, as the andals soon learned.  
  
That was all she could do, on his golden cage at King's Landing: pray for revenge, beg the gods of her father and the gods of her mother that someday, Joffrey and everyone who had hurt her and her family would pay dearly. Once she had dreamt of happiness, of being the lady of Highgarden and escape her captors, but that dream had died too. The Queen of Thorns' sudden death had ruined her plans, and then she was forced to wed the Imp. A married woman, but still a maid. Without a husband, when he fled for his life after murdering his own sire. She had no family, no husband, no one who cared for her. Even Ser Dontos, who had promised to take her back home, had abandoned her, killed on a quarrel outside a brothel. She had nothing left, no one who cared if she lived or died.  
  
Except for him.  
  
"Sandor" mumbled Sansa, her voice drowned on the pillow.  
  
Life had been hard on Sandor Clegane, too. King Joffrey had lost all interest on him after he turned craven in the Battle of the Blackwater, when he tried to fled King's Landing. He has lost his place in the kingsguard, and now he only was part of the Lannister's household knights. _No,_ corrected Sansa, _he might be a lot of things, but never a knight._ Joffrey often joked he would have liked to rip the white cloak off his shoulders, if only the Hound had not lost it. Sansa knew better. _He gave me his cloak and a kiss, when he offered me to take me home._ Sansa had refused him, and he left the bedroom as the flames engulfed men and ships alike in the Blackwater bay. When dawn came, she had thought him safe, maybe miles away from the Red Keep. However, he had been captured climbing the steps that led to Sansa's chambers. He was trying to come back for me, Sansa used to tell herself. _Even thought I refused him, he tried to come back for me._ That had been his doom.  
  
_It's my fault. He could have escape this awful place, and instead he lost everything, all because of me._  
  
When she asked him why was he captured at her steps, he had only laughed bitterly.  
  
"How on the seven hells am I supposed to know?" he had snarled at her "I may have passed out, drunk." Sansa did not believed him, but she did not press the subject.  
  
He now found his way into her chambers more often than not, ever since the Imp had fled. As Queen Margeary was now with child, nobody cared about Sansa anymore, and the constant presence of the Hound passed unnoticed. He may have lost Joffrey's favor, but the servants still feared him; that meant Sansa was still taken care of. He once even took lemon cakes from the kitchens and gave them to her. She had been so happy that she had hugged him, only to let him go almost instantly, ashamed.  
  
She turned her head to the window, staring at the red sky. The sun was almost gone by now, and Sandor had not come to visit. She had hoped he would come and spend at least an hour with her. _It is not too late, she said to herself. Winter makes days shorter, but he may still come._  
  
She touched her lips lightly with the top of her fingers, trying to remember the kiss he gave her so many years ago, when she was still a half a child. She wanted to ask him about that kiss for so long now, but she was afraid she would make him angry. What if he decided he did not wanted to see her anymore, and left her now truly alone? Still, the memory haunted her. She had tried to touch his hand a few times, under some pretext, but he always shook her off.  
  
_I'm fifteen now, a woman grown_ , she told herself. _I can ask him whatever I want._ However, something nostalgic and sad took hold of her every time she thought about their kiss. _He was drunk. He may not even remember it._  
  
Sansa heard a noise, and turned to the door, alarmed. It has been a long time since Joffrey saw fit to pay her a visit to humiliate her, but still she feared he may remember her and return. Her door opened, and Sandor appeared in her chambers.  
  
"Sandor!" she said alarmed, jumping to her feet "Are you alright?" Sandor closed the door behind him, and Sansa rushed to him.  
  
"It's nothing, little bird" he said, sitting on a chair. He had an ugly cut on his forehead, and had all the look of a man who had been on a quarrel.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, taking a piece of cloth to clean his cut. Sandor smiled bitterly.  
  
"I was sent to Flea Bottom again" he told her, as she pressed the cloth against his forehead "And I had a fight with some Tyrell men-at-arms" he laughted "The queen is giving birth to the new prince, did you know? Joffrey has even left to the Kingswood for a hunt, as Robert was prone to do when the queen's time was close." Sansa looked at him, and shook his head.  
  
"But why did you fight them?" she asked, unwilling to let him change the subject. Sandor gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"They were saying things I did not like" he grunted.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"It's non of your business" he barked angrily. Sansa sighted, exasperated, and continued to clean his cut. _He doesn't care about the queen, or Joffrey,_ thought Sansa vaguely. _What could make him so mad? They must have been a at least six of them, if they managed to beat him off like that._ A sudden thought took grab of Sansa.  
  
"Sandor" she said softly "Were they talking about me?" Sandor grabbed her wrist, and looked at her.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked, warily.  
  
"Nothing, I was just..."  
  
"If you should know, yes" he rasped, freeing her hand. "They were joking about you, and I did not like what they were saying." Sansa felt her face reddening.  
  
"Thank you" she said with a thin voice. Sandor took her by the jaw, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I told you I would protect you" he said, almost angry "I still remember. And I will take you away from here, as soon as I can." He let her go, looking away "I promise you, I will." Sansa stood silent for a few heartbeats.  
  
"I know you will" she said. Sandor looked at her, and turned his head. "Sandor" she called, making him look at her again "I believe you, but I do not want you to get hurt for this kind of things" he snorted "I mean it!"  
  
"Is not for you to tell me what to do" he threw at her. Sansa crossed her arms, angry.  
  
"If you get kill in a stupid quarrel, there's no one else for me" she said "If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for me" Sandor gave her a strange look, and Sansa felt herself reddening again. They stood silent, until Sansa resolved to keep cleaning his cut. "There you go" she said, pushing his hair out of his face. "It's not a maester's work, but it will help"  
  
"Thank you" grunted Sandor, uncomfortable, but Sansa did not take his hand off his face. His face was really close to hers, and some madness took hold of her. She leaned, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sandor jumped to his feet, almost throwing Sansa to the carpet.  
  
"What are you doing, little bird?" he asked, looking at her warily. She felt awkward and uncomfortable for the way he looked at her, but she knew she could not stay quiet.  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"You do not have to do that" he snarled, angrily.  
  
"It's not like that" she said, desperate "I did it because I wanted to."  
  
"Why would you want to kiss a dog?"  
  
"Don't say that!" said Sansa, feeling a little angry "I've been thinking of that kiss, and..."  
  
"What kiss?" That stopped Sansa.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you talking about? What kiss?" Sansa felt herself blushing violently.  
  
"The night of the Blackwater" she managed "The kiss you took, after I sang to you" Sandor looked at her, confused. Then he laughed. "What?" she asked, angry. Was he mocking her?  
  
"I have never kissed you, little bird. Not until a few moments ago."  
  
"What are you saying?" she demanded "I remember it!"  
  
"I confess I thought about it, little bird" he said, still grinning "But I'm sure I never did. Have you been dreaming about kissing a dog?" Sansa suddenly felt so angry that she hit him, but that only made him laugh louder. He took her by the wrists, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to free herself.  
  
"Stop that, you will get yourself hurt" he laughed again.  
  
"I told you to let me go!!" yelled Sansa. Instead, Sandor kissed her. It was a small kiss, only a peck on the lips really,  but all the same, Sansa felt her belly flutter, and when Sandor broke the kiss, she cried in complain.  
  
"Don't stop" she asked.  
  
"Is this truly what you want?" said Sandor, warily.  
  
But Sansa was not listening anymore. She took his head on her hands, and leaned to kiss him once more. He was so tall, Sansa had to stand on the tips of her feet to reach his mouth. When she felt his lips touching hers, she felt dizzy and nervous. She was afraid he would push her again, but he never did. Somehow, his hands found his way around her waist, holding her closer to himself.  
  
"You don't know what you are doing" said Sandor, holding her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe I don't, but I know what I want" threw Sansa back, shaking his hands off her. "And what I want is you" Sandor let a bitter laugh escape his lips.  
  
"You will regret it, little bird"  
  
"No, I will never regret it" she threw back at him, kissing him again.  
  
And then, everything became a dizzy blur.  
  
Sandor's mouth was pressing against hers hungrily, sucking at her lower lip only to bite it after that. Sansa soon felt breathless, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Her hands pulled his head closer, feeling his tongue invading her mouth. A hot feeling was now pressing Sansa's belly, sliding slowly to her cunt. Her own tongue met Sandor's, who groaned lowly, and pulled her body closer to his. Sansa could feel his hard body, pressing her breasts against him. He soon abandoned her mouth, but when Sansa was about to complain, Sandor's tongue licked at her neck, making her shiver. He bit her throat, and Sansa moaned despite herself. She gasped again, when she felt his tongue tracing his way up to her jaw, trying her best not to moan again, but that only seemed to increase his lust. His hands now were slowly making his way down to her ass, and then up again.  
  
"Is this truly what you want?" he asked, his voice muffled on her neck. He kissed her shoulder, and then her mouth again "Tell me, little bird. I want to hear you. Tell me if you want me to stop."  
  
"Never" managed Sansa, looking him on the eyes, before she kissed him again. This time, it was her tongue touching his lips and invading his mouth violently. She felt feverish, as if some sickness or madness had taken grab of her. She did not care about anything, but his hands and his lips and his tongue, what they did to her, how he touched and kissed her. One of his hands gently touched the top of her breasts, and Sansa moaned again, this time louder. She felt wanton and wild, and she wanted him to touch her more. He took hold of her hands, pulling them off his neck, and looked for Sansa's eyes.  
  
"Let's go to your bedchamber" he proposed, and Sansa felt her face reddening. _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself. _We may never have another chance like this, and if we don't take it, I may regret it for the rest of my life._ She knew what would happen if they reached her bedchamber, but instead of scaring her, the thought made her excited.  
  
"Yes" she said, giving him another kiss. She pulled him, walking to the door that connected her solar with her bedchamber "Come".  
  
Her bedroom was dark, with only the moonlight to help them see where they were going. When she saw her bed, a nervous feeling attacked Sansa's belly, but she did not had the time to think about it. Sandor sat on the bed, and pulled her closer to him, between his strong legs. Sansa leaned down to kiss him, as he began to touch her hips. His hands traced their way down her tights lightly, and ever lower. She felt his hands touching her ankles, and now slowly coming up her legs, but now under her skirt. When they reached the back of her tights, Sansa moaned and leaned to kiss Sandor's neck. She could feel his fingers touching her gently, now caressing her smallclothes. One of his hands moved and touched her cunt over her wet smallclothes, and Sansa moaned so loud that she feared all King's Landing had heard her.  
  
"What is this" teased Sandor, moving his finger back and forward over her clothes "You are so wet, little bird..." he moved her smallclothes aside, and when Sansa felt his finger touching her skin, she moaned again, and moved her hips against his hand. Sandor raised his face, and took Sansa's jaw with his free hand. He was looking at her, breathing heavily "Look at me" he rasped, as he slowly slid his finger inside Sansa. Sansa wanted to scream. The feeling was so intense, that it took all her strength not to close her eyes. Her breathing became faster and faster, as Sandor's finger kept pushing inside of her. He let go of her face, and took his hand, guiding her to his trousers. She could see the shape of his hard manhood pressing against his clothes, and when she touched him, Sandor began to fuck her with her finger. The motion was driving Sansa insane. She could feel Sandor's knuckles wet from her juices against her tight, and the wild look on his face as he moved his finger in and out, in and out, in and out.  
  
"Sandor..." she moaned, finally closing her eyes. She moved her hips erratically against his hand, and felt his cock growing against her own hand "Don't stop!" she cried, feeling a strange pressure gathering in her loins "Don't stop, don't stop, don't..." she cried as she felt her pleasure reaching her. Sandor began to fuck her harder, sliding now two of his fingers inside of her. She did not seem to be able to stop herself, her cries wanton and lustful.  
  
Sandor took her gown and ripped it, spilling Sansa's breasts. He took her nipple on his hungry mouth, sucking and licking in such way that all Sansa could do was to pull his head closer to her. Sandor grabbed her by the waist and turned her violently, throwing her against her bed. Sansa was fighting now to take his shirt off, unlacing his trousers as he finished ripping the gown off her. Soon, Sansa was down to her smallclothes, and Sandor was shaking his trousers off. He devoured her with his eyes, but all Sansa could stare at was his hard manhood. It was so long and thick that Sansa was suddenly afraid it may hurt her. It must have shown on her face, because Sandor laughed and kissed Sansa's nose.  
  
"You don't have to worry, little bird" he tranquilized her, caressing her hair "If you feel pain, I will stop. You have my word."  
  
"I know you won't hurt me" she said, touching his burned cheek. She took a deep breath, and took her smallclothes off, feeling Sandor's gaze on her.  
  
"You are so beautiful, little bird" he gasped, caressing his tights. Sansa shivered again. She could feel his hands sliding between his legs once more. His finger moved inside of her, and Sansa arched her back, moaning. "You are so wet..." he licked his fingers, lustfully. The sight was so arousing that Sansa thought she would reach her pleasure again. She pulled him to kiss him, feeling her taste on his mouth, as his hands touched her sensible nipples, making her moan. He made his way down her throat and licked and sucked her nipples, until Sansa's breath was fast and heavy. She felt him kissing his belly, and moving down and down, until he opened her legs with his hands. When Sansa felt his breath over her wet cunt, she moved her hips to reach him. His tongue began to lick a soft sensible spot, every second faster, until Sansa's legs were weak and she felt dizzy. When he slid his tongue inside her cunt, Sansa cried again.  
  
She lied down on her back, breathless, as Sandor kissed her breasts once more. She touched his shoulders and his back, but something deep inside of her wanted more. She pushed him, throwing herself over him. Sandor gave her an amused look.  
  
"What are you doing, little bird?" he asked, his hand on her neck. Sansa suddenly felt herself blushing.  
  
"I... I want to please you" she told him, awkward. Sandor laughed, and touched her face.  
  
"It pleases me to touch you, and to hear you" he told her, biting her earlobe. Sansa moaned, and felt his hard manhood pressing against her leg. Something came back to her, a memory of something she had heard the serving woman talking about.  
  
"Would you like me to do the same to you?" she asked. Sandor looked at her, confused.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"What you did" she said, feeling her face blushing even more violently. "With your mouth, in my..."  
  
"...Cunt?" he offered.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You don't have to do it" he said.  
  
"But I want to" said Sansa "Would you like it if I did?" she asked, feeling nervous.  
  
"Yes, I would" said Sandor. Sansa smiled, and began to kiss his chest "Just watch your teeth" he warned, and Sansa laughed, nervously. She traced kissed all the way down, until she felt his hard cock warm against her cheek. She took a deep breath, and took the tip on her lips, sliding slowly her tongue over it. Sandor moaned, and Sansa could feel her juices dripping down her tights. It felt so good, to make him sound like that, that she ventured and slid her mouth over his cock, sucking. Sandor cursed, grabbing at the sheets and moaning as Sansa sucked and licked, feeling the soft skin of his cock throbbing.  
  
"That's enough!" moaned Sandor, pulling her. He threw her against the bed, and opened her legs. As he positioned himself between her tights, he met her eyes "I want you to promise me, little bird" he said, breathing heavily "That you will tell me if I hurt you" he finished. Sansa only nodded, and watched him take his cock and guide it to her cunt. "Seven hells, you are so fucking wet!" he cried, moving the tip of his cock against her wet cunt. Slowly, so slowly, he began to push himself inside Sansa. Sansa gasped, feeling a sharp pain, and dug her nails in Sandor's broad back, hearing him moan.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone, looking at her. Sansa tried to take a deep breath, and nodded.  
  
"Don't stop" she asked, closing her eyes. She felt Sandor's cock slowly sliding inside of her, filling her. She cried, and moved her hips against Sandor.  
  
"Yes!" cried Sansa, pulling him. "Yes,  don't stop!" She moaned as she felt Sandor filling her completely. Sandor began to move, at first slowly and a little bit faster every thrust.  
  
"Seven hells" he muttered against Sansa's neck. His hands wandered on her breasts, sending spasms of pleasure through Sansa's body. She kissed Sandor, and bit his neck as he began to fuck her harder. Sandor cried, and held Sansa's face one more.  
  
"The little she wolf has teeth" he teased, making Sansa smile "Tell me, do you know what dogs do to wolves?" He grinned at her, and in a heartbeat he took Sansa by the waist and turned her to face the bed. She was on her hands and knees, and suddenly she understood what Sandor had meant. His cock was now against her cunt once more, pushing at her entrance. When he began to fuck her, she cried. It felt so good that she soon found herself moving against him, begging him to fuck her harder. Hands were on her breasts, playing with her nipples as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Do tell me, little bird. Do you know what dogs do to wolves?" Sansa had a hard time trying to finds her tongue, as excited as she was.  
  
"They fuck them" she managed, her voice distorted with moans. Sandor bit her neck, and fucked her so hard she felt herself reaching her pleasure once more. Sandor's thrust became erratic, and he moaned as he pulled himself out of her. Sansa felt his seed dripping on her ass.  
  
She fell against the sheets, trying to catch her breath. Sandor held her, and kissed her forehead and her nose, breathing fast. Sansa had never felt so happy and complete, surrounded by his strong arms and his smell. She took a glimpse of his cock, a few droplets of blood smeared. _My maidenhead_ , she thought, turning to kiss him again.  
  
"I love you, Sandor" she said, meeting his eyes. Sandor froze for a heartbeat, before kissing her hair.  
  
"I love you too, little bird. Happy fifteen nameday."


End file.
